Ten Moments with Ash and MaryLynette
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Just some random moments that happened between Ash & Mare :D Hope you like it
1. Picnic, Cookies, and Sweet Kisses?

**Ten Moments with Ash and Mary-Lynette**

Disclaimer: I don't won Night World.

REWRITTEN.

* * *

Sigh. Ash is finally back.

A light summer breeze blew through Mary-Lynette's hair. She smiled.

He's back. For good.

"Hey Mare!"

Mary-Lynette grinned and waved through her open windows. She always feel so giddy around him. Or whenever he's in her sight, that's for sure.

She rushed down stairs and opened the door to see Ash's blonde hair bobbed into view.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely," Mary-Lynette replied.

Ash reached down and kissed her softly, "C'mon then."

Mary-Lynette nodded and shouted a goodbye before shutting the door close.

"So, I hear that the hill has a great view," Ash said once he got in the driver's seat.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but _nothing_ could ever beat the view that I'm looking at now," Ash stared, adoringly, at Mary-Lynette, though she looks confused—bewildered.

Mare looked around and glanced behind her.

"Why are you looking at me?" Mare eyed him suspiciously.

Ash smirked, trying to hide his smile—and succeeded.

It took a while before Mary-Lynette realized that _she _was the view that Ash mentioned.

"Oh! You mean me! I'm 'the view'. Duh!" Mare laughed and mentally slapped herself for being so _un-romantic_.

Ash laughed, "You're so un-romantic, Mare."

"I know," Mare sighed and buckled her seatbelt.

"That's what I love about you," Ash said when he sped away from Mary-Lynette's house.

Mare laughed—again, "What? For being _so_ un-romantic?"

"That—and for being _really _clueless as to what I'm saying," Ash grinned.

She crossed her arms and pouted, "And that's what I _don't _love about you. You're too much of a smartass."

He chuckled, "Admit it, Mare."

"Admit what?"

"That you _do _love me being a smartass. You love _everything _about me," Ash grinned and gave her a wink.

She was aware that her cheeks were tinted red from the humiliation and said, "Fine. I _love _everything about you, but it's not like I'm the only one."

Oops. That sounded wrong.

"You're right. You're _not _the only one who loves everything about me. _I_—" Ash just had to drag that one word—which is I—so long "—love everything about myself as well."

She hit him—hard—on his lean but robust arm, "Shut up, Ash."

He clicked his tongue, "We're here."

The conversation was long, forgotten.

Ash walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door for Mare.

She smiled and pecked his cheek softly, "Thanks."

"It's not even the view yet."

"I know. But, as you said… _nothing _could ever beat the view that I'm looking at now," Mare smiled up at Ash as she slid one of her hands into his own.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Hold on," Ash slipped away from Mary-Lynette and returned a moment later with a picnic basket and a blanket in his arms.

One of her eyebrows were raised, "Picnic…under the stars?"

Ash nodded and led the way. Once they got to the top of the hill, he quickly laid the blanket and sat on it—pulling Mary-Lynette with him in the process.

The place is indeed beautiful. Green grass everywhere. The smell of fresh green leaves mixing with the late night summer breeze. The stars shining brightly above them—with the moon, of course. And with the crickets chirping softly, the setting seems so…_exotic_.

"Beautiful," He breathed when Mare finally got comfortable between his legs. He was referring to the scenery _and_ Mary-Lynette—if you know what I mean.

"I know," Mary-Lynette whispered and leaned her head back, against his chest.

He stroked her hair softly, "You better eat what I brought for you."

She laughed, "Of course I will, silly."

Mare sat up and hastily took the picnic basket in her arms. And Goddess, it was _heavy_.

"Are you trying to make me fat so that you could make fun of me?" she glared at Ash.

"No—no. I just…don't know what you _like_," Ash grinned, sheepishly.

She giggled, "Why didn't you ask me?"

He shrugged and pulled her back to lean on his chest again. Mare sighed.

She peeked inside the picnic basket and saw that it has a PBandJ sandwich, a big bottle of orange juice, a chocolate bar (Yum), a bottle of milk, a big (very big) doughnut, and a box of cookies.

Her gaze turned slightly to Ash's sitting form, "Ash?"

Ash turned his head towards her, "Hmm?"

"If I don't eat all of this…what are you going to do?"

He paused before chuckling, "I'll _probably_ give it to Jade or feed it to Tiggy."

"Well, I don't think I want to eat. At all."

Right after those words came out of her mouth, her stomach suddenly growled.

Ash laughed, "Yeah, you're _not_ hungry. _At all._"

"I just don't like eating alone! Specially, when you're here. I want you to eat with me. _Not _watch me eat."

"I already _fed_. If that's what you mean," Ash winked.

She giggled, "Not _that _kind of eating."

"Oh."

Her stomach growled again and he bursted out laughing. She took the box of cookies and opened it.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

She sighed, "C'mon Ash…just one bite?"

He shook his head, "I'm full. No need to worry."

Mare pouted, "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Mare ate another cookie and prompted, "Please, Ash? Pretty please?"

An idea popped in his head.

"Fine."

She pulled away from Ash and held out a cookie in front of him, "Here."

Ash smirked and leaned towards Mare, avoiding the cookie.

He wasn't the one with the sweet tooth among the Redfern siblings. It was always the younger ones. Or in Ash's case, the _female _ones.

Mary-Lynette gasped when he's hands found its way around her waist, stroking it over and over again. Ash took this opportunity and slid his tongue gently inside her mouth, licking her bottom lip and sucking some bits of cookies from the insides of her hot mouth. When he finally licked all of the cookie bits inside her mouth, he pulled away.

"Mmm. It tastes _very _sweet," Ash murmured, when he got his breath back.

Mary-Lynette stared at Ash, dumbfounded. Realization hit her hard. A red tinted blush crept from her neck and to her pale cheeks.

"Ash you—!" She smacked him. Real hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ash glared at her while rubbing his head.

"That was for—" Mary-Lynette paused "—for…" Her voice trailed off.

"For what?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just felt like hitting you."

Ash's mouth gaped open, "That smack was for _nothing_?"

"Yup," Mare nodded her head, taking a bite from another cookie.

"Unbelievable."

Mare grinned as she looked up at Ash, "I know."

He smiled and pulled her in a hug, "I love you, you know that?"

She giggled, "And I love you, do _you _know that?"

"I know _now_."

Mare poked his nose with her index finger, "You knew that ever since, mister."

Ash laughed and gave Mare a short kiss.

"I love you…so much." He murmured as he trailed kisses up and down her neck

She sighed, happily, and took his face in her hands—cookies forgotten—and kissed him again, "I love you, too…more than you'll _ever _know."


	2. Costume Party!

**Ten Moments with Ash and Mary-Lynette**

Disclaimer: I don't won Night World.

REWRITTEN.

* * *

_'Costume Party'_

_When: October 31th, 7:00 PM_

_Where: Briar Creek's High School_

Ash groaned. Mare wanted him to come with her to her high school party—of all the parties that they _could _celebrate—it just had to be a **costume **party. He groaned again. Just thinking about it makes him want to…groan. Again.

"Maaaare! Do I _really _have to come?"

"If you love me, then yes," Mare said before glancing up at Ash.

"You know that I love you and you know that I love parties but—I definitely dislike costume parties! So can I please, please, _please _not come? " Ash pouted.

She laughed and muffled his hair, "You're _so _cute when you beg for things!"

"I'm not begging! Ash Redfern never begs!"

"Well, he is _now_," Mare smiled and pinched his cheeks.

"Jeez, woman," Ash muttered as he took her hands off of his face.

Her smile got wider when a knock erupted from Ash's door.

"Come in!" She yelled.

Ash glared at her and said, "This is _my _room. Not yours."

"_You_—" Mare pinched his cheeks again, "—are so childish, right now."

"And don't forget handsome," He grinned and took her hands off of his face—again

"No. Not handsome. Adorable is the word for you," She cooed, teasingly, at Ash.

His grin turned into a frown and she chuckled softly. A sudden cough tore their attention away from each other.

"Hey Quinn, Rashel," His grin returned to his lips as he nodded to the newcomers in his room.

Mary-Lynette gave them a toothy smile, "Hi guys."

"Hey," Quinn and Rashel said together.

Ash stood up and winked at Mare, "See you later."

Mary-Lynette nodded and pulled Rashel to sit beside her.

"Bye Quinn," Rashel said.

Quinn nodded and headed out of the door, with Ash walking quietly behind him. Probably thinking of a plan to talk his way out of this.

Once the door was closed, the two girls waited for the footsteps of their men to fade away, and finally—

"Oh Goddess! You forced him to go too?" Mary-Lynette squealed.

"Yes! How could I pass this chance up! I really want to see him in a costume!" Rashel squealed beside her.

"Same here!" Mare squealed, "I mean, I want to see _Ash _in a costume."

Rashel laughed, "I know."

"Well…Now that our _boys _are coming with us, how—do you think—can we kill their time?" Mare asked, looking at her friend questioningly.

Rashel wore a mischievous smile on her face, "How about we…"

* * *

Ash was beyond surprised. He was stunned. Quinn—his best friend—had _also _been forced to go to that stupid costume party. By Rashel. That sly kitty cat. Evil.

"Dude! Why'd you agree! I was supposed to use you as an alibi!" Ash exclaimed and flailed his arms in the air.

"Sorry man…but she told me that I'll have a _reward _if I go_,_" Quinn said, apologetically.

"Oh Goddess," Ash muttered and banged his head to the nearest wall…or to the nearest solid thing—which is the post.

"She used those seductive tones…You know, the ones that_ we_ guys can't—_couldn't_—resist," Quinn sighed.

"That's not 'forcing', Quinn. It's called 'seducing'," Ash said.

"Well…we can't back out now."

Both males sighed. Another idea popped itself into Ash's head.

"The ugliest costume wouldn't make _us _look ugly." Ash smirked, breaking the silence.

"It could either make us handsome or handsome-_r_," Quinn added, smugly.

"More like irresistible," Ash corrected.

Quinn laughed.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"Yes. Though I could just read your mind _if _I'm wrong," Quinn said.

Ash chuckled, darkly and said, "I'm pretty sure that you _do _know what I'm thinking. Or planning anyway."

"Of course, I do. We _are _best friends, aren't we?" Quinn grinned.

"And we think alike," Ash grinned as well.

They smirked and nodded at each other. Continuing to walk on the path that they _believe _is the way to the nearest costume store…

* * *

"Like it?" Rashel asked.

"Absolutely. I bet Quinn would fall down on his knees and beg for you all night long," Mare laughed at her friend's blushing face.

"You hang around Ash _too _much. Now he had influence on you," Rashel shook her head in playful disappointment.

Mare laughed, "Quinn had his effects on you, too!"

"Then, they both had their influence on us," Rashel giggled.

Mare nodded, "If the girls from my school would just drool over _my_—I mean _our_—soulmates, then I'm going to drag Ash by the ear and scold him for being so damn gorgeous!"

They stared at each other before exploding with laughter.

"I'd do same with Quinn if _that _happens!" Rashel agreed while fixing her costume.

Mare smiled and looked at the clock, "We only got…approximately, one hour left before the guys get back here."

"Let's do this—double time!" Rashel said as she raised her fist in the air .

"Yeah!" Mare agreed with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, from behind Ash.

"I'm trying to make myself look ugly."

"Why?"

"Because Mare would probably go berserk if I go to the costume party with my handsome face. And hair." Ash said, still messing with his blonde hair.

"Why?"

"_Because, _I don't have any bad angle on my face. And the previous reason is a _major _reason, as well," Ash said when he turned around from the mirror.

Quinn stifled his laughter by biting his lips.

His blonde friend sighed, "Why was I cursed with this drop-dead-gorgeous looks?"

Quinn is having a major coughing fit which is obviously the '_disguise-your-laugh-by-coughing_' move.

Ash shrugged, "I can't do anything about that."

Quinn grinned.

* * *

The vampire males arrived at the Redfern's current residence—Mrs. B's farm.

"Come on, girls! There's only a few minutes left before the party starts!" Ash yelled once he and Quinn walked through the front door.

They heard soft giggling and some shuffling of footsteps, a moment later.

"Okay!" Mare yelled from the inside of Ash's room.

The door creaked open, then suddenly, everything was in slow motion for Ash. Mary-Lynette was walking down the stairs, graceful as ever—like she was a vampire herself. She smiled down at Ash, with her long curly locks of brunette hair falling down from her bare shoulders. Mare was wearing an olive green, off the shoulder dress, that ended just a few inches below her knees. The dress had a mahogany brown, three fourth sleeve for her arms. Her hair was flowing freely, with a fragrant flower wreath on her head. She was wearing ballet flats colored reddish pink. All in all, the simple costume surely knocked Ash off of his feet.

"Hey," Mary-Lynette greeted and pecked him softly on the lips.

Ash smirked, "Mother Nature?"

"Thought you'd never guess," Mare teased.

On the other hand, Mare was impressed that _he_—Ash Redfern—had took his vulnerable time and made it worth it. He was wearing a _vampire _costume. That almost made Mare laugh. But…he was very handsome in his costume though. Obviously, them—humans—never seen a _real _vampire so they tailored the vampire costumes with capes. And that's what Ash's wearing. A black cape. Matched with his black shirt that has dark gray, three fourth sleeve for his arms. And with his black, ripped jeans. And his hair—_oh_, his hair!—it's all messed up like a…a, you know, it's the kind what we—girls—like when it comes to the bad boy looks. _Delicious_. And a _very _modern vampire indeed.

Mare giggled, "You're a vampire."

Ash smirked, "Yup. Though it doesn't really look good, does it?"

In Mare's mind she's saying, _Oh, it's more than good…it's HOT with a capital H, _but what came out of her was a nervous giggle.

Ash chuckled.

Quinn and Rashel seem that they're both in their own world.

"We better go," Mare said after she cleared her throat.

The two lovey-dovey can't keep their hands to themselves. Wow.

Mare grinned and winked at Rashel which, in return, blushed and hid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

They laughed and thought;

_This'll be a __**fun **__night._


	3. Mare's little dress up game

**Ten Moments with Ash and Mary-Lynette**

Disclaimer: I don't won Night World.

REWRITTEN.

* * *

Mary-Lynette wanted to play dress-up. _With _Ash.

"Come on, Ash. No one will see you! Except for me. I swear," Mare prompted.

"No! I look so—so…_icky _and girly!" Ash whined behind Mare's dressing room.

"So? _I _look so boy-ish and sweaty!" She shot back as she took his hat off of her head.

"At least you look good in it!"

"Are you saying that _you_—Ash Redfern—doesn't look good in _every _single clothing he wears?" the brunette teased.

"I'm wearing a _girl's _clothing for Godsake! And no, I didn't say that!" Ash yelled, clearly annoyed for playing 'dress-up' with his soulmate.

"I guess Ash is too much of a _chicken _to come out of my dressing room, huh?" Mare taunted and crossed her arms.

Ash was annoyed. Scratch that. He's _very _annoyed. No one—and I repeat _no one_—calls Ash Redfern a chicken! Let alone, taunt him!

"Fine!" he huffed as he stepped out of the dressing room.

He's pride _finally _kicked in at the last minute.

Mary-Lynette exploded with laughter and had to clutch her stomach to stop the cramping. Man, Ash looks _so _hilarious.

"You look like—look like—" Mare said in between her laughter, "—you look like a _retarded porn star_!"

The last four words echoed in Ash's mind. '_A retarded porn star. A retarded porn star. A retarded porn star.. __retarded__.. __porn__.. __star__.._'

"I do _not _look like a retarded porn star!" Ash exclaimed, very—no, really—annoyed at his soulmate.

Mare grinned, "Of course, you do!"

"You're not helping me feel better at all!" He exclaimed again.

Mare _actually_ felt bad about making him dress up like Hannah Montana. She seriously injured his pride. Poor Ash. I mean, he had to wear a _blonde wig _and a pair of wide sandals! Ouch.

"I know something that can help you feel better," She smiled, mischievously, at him.

"Oh yeah?" Ash challenged.

She nodded and walked closer to Ash. Mare pulled him by his shirt and slowly kissed his lips. The kiss probably lasted for one minute or so until oxygen was needed and they had to pull away from each other.

"Feeling better?"

"I'm already healing," He teased as he stroked Mare's waist.

She giggled and kissed him again, "That's it for my little dress-up game."

Mary-Lynette stood up and walked back to her dressing room.

"Oh and you should take that stupid wig off of your head. When I pulled away from you, I thought I was kissing Hannah Montana!" Mare laughed behind her dressing room.

"My pleasure! And I will never, _ever _play dress-up again! You hear me?" Ash yelled.

"Yes, Ashy!" Mare teased.

He sighed. That nickname is surely bugging him out. Oh well…it's better than dressing up as Hannah Montana.

* * *

Hiya peeps/reviewers/readers/randoms!  
I heard the "You look like a retarded porn star." from some movie trailer.  
Though, I don't know what the movie's called.  
Too bad for me.

I just had to type that line in this story since my mind was screaming, "_Make a new chapter about Ash dressing up and Mare telling him that he looks like a __**retarded porn star**__!_"  
And so I did! But.. haven't I typed 'a retarded porn star' too much?(-.-')  
Oh and I'm not mocking Hannah Montana. :P  
Anyhoo.. please Read and Review!


	4. Watching 'Bruce Almighty'

**Ten Moments with Ash and Mary-Lynette**

Disclaimer: I don't won Night World.

REWRITTEN.

* * *

"—_In other news, the Prime minister of Sweden visited Washington today and my tiny little nipples went to France_—"

The two teenagers laughed out loud, filling the room with their amused laughter.

"Oh My Goddess, Mare! This is _hilarious_!" the blonde boy laughed, beside Mary-Lynette.

"I know! Now, shh! Shh!" Mare shushed and turned back to the television.

"—_and I do the cha cha like a sissy girl. _"

Both of them exploded with laughter.

"'I do the cha cha like a sissy girl'!" Mare mimicked.

Ash chuckled deeply, before giving all of his attention back to the television.

" —_I'm sorry, we seem to be having some technical difficulties. In other news, (Evan Baxter starts farting)_ —"

Mare leaned back for support as she started laughing uncontrollably. And Ash did the same.

"He farted!" Mare continued laughing.

"I know right!" Ash's laugh mingled with hers.

He blew a raspberry and Mary-Lynette started tearing up.

"—_(Evan Baxter starts speaking gibberish). Doodoo Caca Booboo. (speaks gibberish) PEEPEE!_"

Mary-Lynette laughed out loud, "PEE PEE!"

Their laughter could be heard everywhere in the room. But they don't give a damn.

Right now, both Ash and Mare are leaning against each other's back. Perspiring. Breathless. And in the cold, they felt _heat_.

Mary-Lynette sighed and crawled towards the couch. She stared at the television.

For some reason, I don't feel like watching anymore, Mare thought.

Ash smirked and crept towards the couch. He surprised her by kissing her firmly on the lips and gently pushing her down to the couch.

"Ash…" She mumbled as he let her soft hands caress his blonde hair.

He started nipping on her bottom lip, licking and nibbling included—which had made her lips a bit swollen.

Making-out with Ash had always give her the feeling of…_pure_ _bliss_.

Mary-Lynette gasped when one of his hands went under her shirt.

"Ash…" Even though she knows it's a futile attempt, she still tried.

His lips trailed hot kisses from her mouth to her neck and Mare—in return—shivered with delight.

"What about the movie?" She murmured quietly, still caressing his soft hair.

His mouth was on hers in a heartbeat.

"Forget about it," was all he said before lowering his head to hers.

Mare smiled. This is _way _better than that "Bruce Almighty" junk. Emphasis on 'way'

* * *

…Readers :)  
Yes, those lines are obviously from the movie, **Bruce Almighty**.  
Anyhoo… Mary-Lynette is so lucky that story-makers like me write about Ash and Mare _making-out_!  
She is so friggin' lucky! Damn it.

And Bruce Almighty is **not **junk!  
I love that movie! It's soooo… FUNNY!  
Please Read and Review :D

Thanks!


	5. Flirts

**Ten Moments with Ash and Mary-Lynette**

Disclaimer: I don't won Night World.

REWRITTEN.  
Warning: Mary-Lynette can be a bit of OOC here.

* * *

"C'mon Ash!" Mare shouted from downstairs.

She heard light footsteps shuffling above her. _Thud_!

Someone just tripped.

"I'll be right there!" he yelled back.

And before Mary-Lynette could yell out another 'Hurry up Ash', he ran down the stairs and appeared in front of her.

Mary-Lynette opened the door and tossed the car keys to Ash.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry Mare, but a guy just have to do what a guy's suppose to do," Ash replied as he opened the passenger's seat for Mare.

"Like what?" She pecked his cheek and slid into the passenger's seat.

Ash sat down in the driver's seat, "Like…" he paused, "…looking good for his lady, you know…stuff like that."

He winked at Mary-Lynette and she laughed. And they sped away from the driveway.

"Don't take your eyes off the road, Ash," Mary-Lynette reminded with a smile.

"Of course, I won't. And if I did, I'd do it for a reason," Ash said, giving Mare a sideway glance.

"Okay…what reason could it be?" Mare asked, turning her head, slightly, towards his direction.

"I'd be looking at you instead of the road," He chuckled.

Mary-Lynette grinned, "If that happens, remind me to _never_ ride with you when you're driving."

Ash laughed, "Like hell, I'd remind you that."

"I agree. Like hell, you'd remind me that," she laughed.

* * *

Ugh! They. Are. Everywhere.

Mary-Lynette groaned and glared at the other girls who came to check out _her _Ash.

Annoying little b—giggling like maniacs. Ugh.

"How's this?" Ash asked, walking out of the fitting room.

All of the girls—and women—sighed when Ash came out. But my Goddess, he is gorgeous!

"You look good," Mare said, trying very hard _not _to glance up at Ash.

He laughed and walked over to Mare, "I know I do. But seriously, why wouldn't you look at me?"

Because! I don't want to gawk at you—like earlier! I look stupid and _idiotic_, Mary-Lynette thought. She didn't bother saying it since most of their privacy is gone.

"So what? I do that every time. You just never notice."

You gawk at _yourself_? Wow, I forgot that you're also known for being _self-centered_, Mary-Lynette thought.

"You know I meant you, right?" He chuckled beside her.

"Yes," She laughed and looked up—which was a very, _very _terrible mistake.

He grinned at her. Man…he is the most beautiful creature that Mary-Lynette ever saw.

And that's where _it _happened. She froze. Gawking at his gorgeous features. Looking stupid and idiotic in front of all this b—_females_.

Damn it.

Mary-Lynette couldn't take her blue irises from his beautiful face. She wants to surround him with her arms. Make-out with him, right then and there.

Eventually, Ash heard Mare's last thought.

He smirked, "You know, we _could _do what you were thinking…"

Mare became to dazzled to speak, so she held his face in her hands and kissed him lightly on his lips. Closing her eyes tightly and opened them, a minute later. She pulled away.

There is no freaking way, that they're going to do _that _in public. Specially with these _females_ around.

"You buying that?" Mary-Lynette asked, as if nothing happened.

"Yeah."

If that's one of the things to make you do _that_ again, then yes, Ash mentally thought.

* * *

Every _females_ that they passed, gave Mary-Lynette death glares. Not that she mind. Not _yet _anyway.

On the other hand, Ash wasn't annoyed. He was _flipped_.

Want to know why? Alright. People—_guys _and girls—here, obviously know that they're going out. But what do they do? That's right; they still flirt with their mates.

Damn those assholes, Ash thought.

Mary-Lynette tugged on Ash's hand to get his attention.

"Ash?"

He glanced at Mary-Lynette, "Yes?"

"Aren't you hungry? And I'm talking about _food_—if you know what I mean," Mary-Lynette said.

Ash laughed, "Sure—if you want to."

Mare took his hand and started dragging him through the thick crowd.

This place is too crowded, Mary-Lynette thought.

Once they found a vacant table, Mary-Lynette pushed Ash to a chair and said, "Stay here. I'll order us some food."

He nodded and waited for Mare to come back with their food. As he was doing so, he looked to his right and saw—oh my Goddess—_girls_. And to his left—oh Goddess, are you trying to kill me—_more _girls.

Shit. This is _not _good.

Ash tried to ignore their staring and drooling—which amused him—and tried to focus on finding his one & only brunette beauty.

Uh oh. That was a terrible, _terrible_ mistake.

"Hi," the girl in front of him greeted.

"Uh…hi," Ash stood up to find Mare but he was pulled back down by none other than the random girl.

The girl in front of Ash eyed him, adoringly—almost like, memorizing every curve of his face.

"You have beautiful eyes. What color are they?" she asked, breathlessly.

Hell no. The girl in front of him was leaning towards Ash. Shit. He backed away.

"Uh…Green…I think. Yeah, definitely green."

"Are you allowed to drive at night? …Green eyes?" she continued, tracing his forearms with her fingers.

He jerked his arms away, "I—"

"Only to take you to the dumpster. Black eyes!"

"I don't have black eyes!" the girl exclaimed, turning to see where the voice came from.

"You will if you keep on flirting with my boyfriend!" Mare exclaimed and pulled the girl from their table.

"Ugh," the girl groaned and stomped away, angrily.

Mary-Lynette sat down and glared at the food.

Slutty bitches.

When she raised her face, she saw a smile playing on his lips.

Mare stared at his lips. So soft and pink and—and…

"You're _mine_. Don't you ever forget that," Mary-Lynette said, while pointing her fork towards him.

"Granted," He took her hand in his and gave her palm butterfly kisses.

She sighed. Now I know how fathers feel when their daughters go out with boys.

Oh well.

Ash would be mine and _only_ mine. Always—and forever.


	6. Carnivals and teddy bears

**Ten Moments with Ash and Mary-Lynette**

Disclaimer: I don't won Night World.

REWRITTEN.

* * *

Carnivals. Carnivals don't usually go to a small town like Briar Creek…but it's here _now._ For two days, that is.

"Ash?" Mary-Lynette asked, sweetly.

He mentally groaned as he looked at her beautiful, blue eyes, "Yes?"

Mare looked down, ashamed. She _forced_ him to go to the carnival and now she's trying to _persuade_ him to win her a teddy bear. That's just so…mean.

She sighed, "Nevermind."

Ash stared at her. Thinking intently, what had gone wrong. Momentarily forgetting that he didn't want to go to this carnival.

Their unhurriedly steps led them to a vacant bench. Mare sat cross-legged on the bench while Ash wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. They silently watched the people walk by. Both enjoying each other's presence.

A family passed them, all wearing tired smiles on their faces. Two parents and two kids - one boy and one girl. The girl, who seems to be older than the young boy, was carrying a medium-sized teddy bear. While the younger child - the boy - was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. The family reminded her of her own. When she and her mother and father and Mark, went to the carnival. That was _also _the last time that her father gave her a teddy bear.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to blink it away, furiously. The little girl stopped in front of them and looked at Mary-Lynette. Mary-Lynette stared back. The little girl smiled, widely, at Mary-Lynette then ran away to catch up to her family.

Ash was rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. It seems that he had found the reason that had kept his Mare silent all this time. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'll go get you some cotton candy."

He didn't give her a chance to speak, since he had already stood up and walked into the crowd. Mary-Lynette sighed. The longing to touch and caress a teddy bear's fur is too much. And her last teddy bear…she donated it for charity. Mare thought that she was too old for it and plus, _that _specific teddy bear will make her reminisce—whether she like it or not.

A moment later, Ash came back with a pink cotton candy and a bottle of water. There was something else…but Mare barely noticed it.

"Here," he offered the snacks to Mary-Lynette as he sat back down on the bench.

Ash hid the paper bag under the bench. Thank goodness she didn't notice it!

Mare smiled and looked at Ash, "Thanks for coming with me."

He almost melted, just by looking at her smile. He nodded, stiffly.

She leaned closer and gave him a soft kiss. Ash laughed.

"What?" Mare pulled back, her questioning gaze stared at his ever changing eyes.

He shook his head and gave her a playful kiss.

People were decreasing. And the night was kind of chilly. Mary-Lynette shivered.

"Let's go home," Mare said before sighing.

Looks like I wouldn't get a teddy bear even if I wanted to, she thought.

Ash nodded and hid the paper bag behind him. He pulled Mary-Lynette to her feet and they started to walk to his car.

He sighed, mentally and physically. The brunette haired girl beside him, sneaked him a glance then continued to look distant.

Once they got into the car, Mary-Lynette yawned and closed her droopy eyes. A smile crept towards his lips. When Ash drove into her driveway, he tried to wake up Mare. But that was—again—unsuccessful. The only solution is; carry her up to her room.

But first, he must search for her house keys—which was a very easy thing to do. He fished it out of her pockets and got out of the car. He walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. He took Mary-Lynette in his arms and carried her—bridal style. And he would absolutely _not _forget about the paper bag.

When Ash reached her bedroom, he gently laid her down on her bed. Her eyes started to flutter. Mary-Lynette rubbed her eyes and sat up, slowly.

"Ash?" her voice was quiet and sleepy.

Ash was standing beside her bed, watching her every move.

"Ash?" she called, again.

He sat down beside her and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Mare took him in her arms, caressing his soft hair and kissing his nape softly.

The blond boy sat silently in her arms, while lightly rubbing her back.

Mary-Lynette sighed, her breath giving _him _the shivers, "Don't leave me…please."

"Don't worry. Just go back to sleep," Ash whispered as he continued to rub her back.

She laid back down, pulling Ash with her. Mare stared directly at his eyes. His color changing eyes. She kissed him, softly, on the lips. The kiss was going deeper and deeper by the minute. Ash tried _not _to give in—which is very hard. When Mary-Lynette felt Ash's hands on her arms, trying to loosen her grip on him, she tightens it more.

He pulled away, completely.

"Mare…" Ash breathed, straightening up his position.

Mary-Lynette sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine. I'll go to sleep."

He chuckled and pulled the barely noticed paper bag from the floor.

"I got this for you. I didn't know that you wanted it so badly," Ash said.

Mare felt him shift on her bed. She peeked through her lashes to see what he's doing. Mary-Lynette hastily sat up when she saw what Ash is holding.

"Here; for you," Ash held out the teddy bear to Mare.

She grabbed it, shakily, and let her head drop on its shoulder.

"It's been a while…since I've held one of these," she murmured, with her head—still—on its shoulder.

Ash smiled in awe.

Mary-Lynette looked up and gave him a toothy smile, "Thank you, Ash."

He nodded and opened his arms. She laughed and crawled over to Ash.

"I love you," She murmured against his lips.

"And I love you," He murmured back.

Mary-Lynette's teddy bear was being squished in between.


	7. Valentine's

**Ten Moments with Ash and Mary-Lynette**

Disclaimer: I don't won Night World.

REWRITTEN.

* * *

**Valentine's Day: Part 1**

"What are you planning to do on Valentine's Day?" Jade asked as she sat down beside her older brother.

Ash sighed, "If I were the _old _me, I'd say 'I don't give a damn' but since I'm not like _that _anymore…I don't know what to do!"

Kestrel laughed, "You're actually _thinking _about what to do on Valentine's Day? Strange."

"I know! And it's _absolutely_ strange that I'm doing this for a girl," Ash exclaimed and buried his head in his arms.

"And who could _that_ girl be?" the long, curly haired, brunette asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ash's muffled reply came out quietly.

"No. I don't think it's obvious."

"Well…" Ash looked up, he gulped.

Her lovely, blue eyes was staring straight at him. Her long, curly hair was swept up in a high ponytail, some short locks just dangling from it. And there was no mistake, she was smiling at him—playfully. She was teasing him!

"Well?" Mary-Lynette prompted.

"Well…come closer and I'll tell you," he said, finishing it off with a wink.

Mare took her time, making her way slowly to Ash. He laughed. When Mare was a few centimeters away from Ash, he reached forward and pulled her onto his lap—nipping at her earlobe, to tease her as well.

Mark hastily walked over to the couple and said, "Awww, how sweet. This reminds me of my favorite show, 'My name is _Hurl_'."

Ash laughed while Mare glared.

"Shut up, Mark!" she barked.

"I'm backing off! Jeez, sisters these days," Mark muttered.

The blond boy grinned, "So true."

Mark laughed.

"Ugh. _Brothers_," Mare shook her head in amusement.

Jade giggled, "I know what you mean by that."

Mary-Lynette chuckled.

"What brings you here?" Kestrel asked, "So early?" she added.

Mare shrugged, "Mark wanted to come here. Like always."

"Oh."

"Where's Rowan?" Mark asked, suddenly curious as to where the older vampire went.

"Out hunting," Ash said, burying his head in Mary-Lynette's hair.

Mare sighed and leaned back against Ash's chest.

"When do you think she's coming back?" Mary-Lynette asked with her eyes closed.

"I don't know. About fifteen minutes or so," Kestrel said, nonchalantly.

The brunette sighed once again.

"What has gotten into you?" Ash asked as he rubbed his cheek with hers.

She shrugged, "I just wanted to go on a little shopping trip with her."

"What for?"

"It's a secret," Mare giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Plus, it's Valentine's day tomorrow. We should at least give ourselves a treat—and by _treat_ I mean some presents," Jade chimed in.

"Oh, I get it! Mare wants to go shopping to get some—" Mark started.

"Duh! Now, shut up before you blurt something out," Mare said in a playful manner.

"Whatever, sis," Mark grinned.

The front door opened, silently, and Rowan walked in, "It's nice seeing you here."

Mare smiled and stood up, "C'mon Rowan, we've got some shopping to do."

"Shopping? What for?" Rowan asked, bewildered.

"I'll tell you later. So…Kestrel, Jade…want to come along?" Mary-Lynette offered.

Jade nodded her head, enthusiastically, while Kestrel seemed to reconsider for a moment, though agreed in the end.

"See you _guys _later," Mare smiled at them.

Mark grunted. Ash nodded. And the girls left the house. When the females drove away, both males exhaled the breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"Valentines," the blond boy muttered.

Mark groaned and slumped down on the nearest chair.

"What do you do to please a girl on Valentine's Day?" Ash asked as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

"I don't know. I thought that _you_ might know," Mark shrugged.

Great. None of them had _ever _experienced spending their Valentine's with someone. Just _great_.

* * *

Mare, Kestrel, Jade, and Rowan walked down the city street—they drove to the outskirts of Briar Creek and encountered a small but developed city. Nice.

"Care to tell me why we're here?" Rowan asked, looking through translucent windows of small stores.

"We're here because…tomorrow's Valentine's day," Mary-Lynette reasoned and shrugged her shoulders.

"But why are _we _here?" Kestrel motioned herself and Rowan with her hand.

"It's better than being stuck with _the guys… _right?" Jade said as she opened the door to reveal a small gift shop.

Kestrel shrugged. Rowan smiled, "I guess you're right."

The four girls entered the gift shop and to their surprise—and by _their, _I meant Mary-Lynette & Jade—the gift shop was full of Valentine's… stuff. Teddy bears, heart-shaped chocolates, bouquets of different and exotic flowers, fake love potions, greeting cards, and…so many more.

Jade and Mary-Lynette started going around the small gift shop. Walking around aisles. Mentally noting what to get or buy. Sometimes, they even bumped into one another! Weird. On the other hand, Kestrel and Rowan stood in one corner - careful not to block the entrance.

"How long have we been here?" Kestrel groaned.

"About two and a half hours, I think," Rowan said before leaning her head on the wall.

"I'm bored," Kestrel muttered.

Rowan sighed. She has to admit, even _her _patience is wearing thin.

"Jade?" Mare called as she searched through aisles and aisles of valentine's presents .

"Yes?" the small vampire replied, bobbing her head into view.

Mary-Lynette held up a valentine's greeting card on one hand and a dark red wristband with the word 'Love' engraved all over on the other, "So…what do you think is better?"

Jade eyed both presents, slowly—as if she were to give the _exact _one to Mark, "Hmm…I think you should get the wristband for Ash. And, knowing my brother, he'd just look at the pictures instead of reading what you wrote for him."

The brunette laughed, "He _can _read, you know."

Jade's eyes glinted for a brief moment as she smiled, "I know. That's why I used 'instead', didn't I?"

"Wristband it is." Mare laughed and headed back to place the greeting card in its rightful place—the shelves, where the other greeting cards can be found.

Mary-Lynette walked up to the cashier, "I'll take this, please. How much does it cost?" she lent the wristband to the cashier and smiled.

The cashier flashed her a charming grin, "It costs five dollars and ninety-nine cents but for you…I'll reduce it by three dollars."

"Thanks uh…" Mary-Lynette paused to look at his name tag, "…Aaron."

Aaron winked at her—which had no effect on Mare (I swear), "No problem…uh—"

"Mary-Lynette Carter," she said, stiffly.

Kestrel can hear their conversation from where she's standing at—and she did _not _like where this Aaron-guy is going with her brother's soulmate. Jade waited in line, like any good customer, and waited for Mary-Lynette to finish purchasing the item that she had settled upon. It's been more than three minutes and Mary-Lynette hasn't shown any sign of moving from her spot. Purchasing _one _item shouldn't take _this _long, right? Right. So, being the adorable and impatient vampire she was, Jade pushed her way to the counter.

"I'm sorry but…you were just taking _too _long," Jade smiled, apologetically.

Mary-Lynette smiled, appreciatively, at Jade and nodded her thanks to Aaron.

Thank goodness, Mary-Lynette mentally sighed. Aaron was _seriously _freaking her out. Yeah, his cute and all that shit, but he's eyes would sort of…I don't know…_maniacally scan her body_ every so often. Yes, she could tell that he's in desperate need for some girls. Though with looks like _his_, it shouldn't be a problem for him to get some nice-looking ladies or girls out there. Maybe it's because of his freaky lust that makes all female population stay away from him. Yup.

Mary-Lynette watched the scene—where Jade took her place as Aaron made futile attempts to get Jade's perky attention. Poor Aaron. Not! Ha.

They exited the store after Aaron's other unsuccessful efforts to impress them girls. Once they reached a good mile away from the gift shop, they exhaled a huge and tired breath.

"Aaron freaks me out," Mare admitted,

"You're not the only one. I saw some of the images that he thought…and let me tell you something—it was _unpleasant_," Jade sighed and combed her hair with her hands.

"At least we learned something," Kestrel said, glaring at the awed people who passed them by.

"Learned _what_?" Jade asked, shifting the small plastic bag to her other hand.

"That we'll never, _ever _go back there again," Kestrel laughed.

Rowan, Mary-Lynette, and Jade laughed—lightheartedly—with Kestrel.

"Where are we going _now_?" Rowan asked, glancing at the three girls she's walking with.

Both vampire sisters shrugged their shoulders. Mary-Lynette gave them a grin, "How about we explore this small city before going back to Briar Creek? I bet that the guys haven't even thought of anything to do tomorrow."

They laughed.

"Sure!"

* * *

"Mark?" Ash called.

Mark looked up from the shelf.

"Do you think she'll like this?" Ash asked, sheepishly.

"She'd like—I mean _love_—anything you give her," Mark laughed and continued looking at different bouquets of flowers.

Ash sighed. He wants to give his Mare something _meaningful_, not just any ordinary Valentine's. He wants something special for her. Something that would make their first Valentine's day experience unforgettable.

Something hard suddenly made contact with the back of his head, and Ash turned around to see who or _what_ did that. He glanced behind him and saw that Mark was trying to call his attention.

"What?" he gritted through his teeth as he gave Mark a hard stare.

"I apologize, but you weren't responding to me…and that left me to _only _one option," Mark said and held up a pink teddy bear, holding a red heart in between its paws with the letters 'XOXO' on it.

"_What _option?" Ash asked and nodded his head at the item that Mark had found.

"The option is; hit you with something _hard_," Mark said and dropped his hands to the sides, with one hand still clutching on the teddy bear.

"Who, _exactly_, gave you that option?" Ash mumbled when his nose wrinkled from the strong smell of the flower.

"Mary-Lynette," Mark stated, proudly.

"I should've known," Ash chuckled and continued to look around the shop.

Once he saw a red rose blooming, his mind instantly thought of something. Something that would make Mary-Lynette's first Valentine's experience, _very _impossible to forget. Yes. Ash Redfern had finally thought of something.

Ash walked up to the florist, "May I ask for a favor?"

The florist looked up, dazzled by Ash's amazing features, "Yes."

"I want you to give me a bouquet of roses… but each rose must have a different and unique color from the other," Ash said, trying to picture what kind of reaction would Mare have when she sees it.

"Alright. When would you want it, sir?" the florist asked, gaining some self-consciousness.

"Tomorrow—tomorrow morning. How much would it cost?" Ash inquired, hopefully it wouldn't cost much.

The florist was silent for a moment—probably thinking of how much would it cost—and finally concluded with a price, "How about sixteen dollars?…Since you're the first one to recommend for it. Though it _is_ quite unusual for someone as young as you to ask for something like _that_."

Ash laughed, "Well, when you're in love, it can make you do some _crazy _stuff. Or in my case, some _strange_ stuff."

The florist laughed, "Tomorrow morning. Alright. What's your name, boy?"

"Ash—Ash Redfern," He grinned, holding out a hand so the florist could shake it.

"Louie O'Neil." Louie extended his arm and shook Ash's hand

"Thanks Louie. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Ash said as soon as Louie's hand left his, "Tomorrow morning," he added.

Louie nodded and waved them good-bye, "About 8:30 in the morning!" Louie added before they fully got out of his shop.

Both males exited the shop and immediately rushed to the silver car, escaping the slightly chilly breeze of February.

* * *

"We've successfully accomplished this task!" Mark exclaimed when they walked in the farm.

Ash sighed, "I hope we're done."

"But it's only starting," Mark reminded.

"Damn," Ash swore.

* * *

**Valentine's Day: Part 2**

Ash set his alarm clock on seven o'clock in the morning. And it rang. Loudly. That's a good thing that all Redfern sisters had already waken up—or else…he'd be screwed. He did his normal routines; take a shower, eat breakfast (or in other terms—_feed_), but what isn't in his routine is; drive to Louie's shop and get his bouquet of roses for his soulmate. Yep. So now, Ash is driving his way to Louie's shop—again. It probably took Ash fifteen minutes to get there. And another five minutes to wait for Louie to open his shop.

"Ash, I'm terribly sorry for making you wait for me," Louie apologized for the—oh, I don't know—_fiftieth _time.

The young vampire laughed, "No need to apologize. I was just…anxious of what could possibly happen today."

They entered the shop. Louie walked around his counter and got a key.

"Follow me," Louie said and nodded to the direction that—what Ash thinks—leads to a closed garden.

Louie used the key to open the metal door, "This is some kind of… uh… place, where my wife and I plant different plants to sell in our shop."

"Nice," Ash commented and looked around.

"Oh right. Here's your bouquet," Louie said and rushed to a small, foldable table.

Ash followed. Louie gave the bouquet to Ash, "There you go."

"Thanks Louie. Here's twenty dollars. You should keep the change," Ash added the last part, hurriedly, before Louie could protest.

Louie grinned, "No problem and thanks for the tip."

Ash laughed, "Alright. I'll see you around."

Louie nodded, but stayed in the strange room. Oh well.

* * *

"Hey Mare! Happy Valentine's Day!" Jade gave her blood-tied sister a hug.

"Thanks Jade! You too," Mary-Lynette returned Jade's hug and glanced past Jade's small frame.

"Happy Valentine's day, you two!" Mary-Lynette ran up and gave Rowan & Kestrel a hug.

"You too," Rowan murmured as she gave her human friend a hug.

"Yeah, you too," Kestrel said when she pulled away.

Mary-Lynette gave their surroundings another glance, "Where's Ash?"

"He said he'd just take a drive but he'd be back in ten minutes or less," Rowan replied.

"Oh," Mary-Lynette's heart dropped.

Where could Ash be? Why would he go somewhere _right now_? That jerk. Mary-Lynette saw the others walk inside the house but decided to stay here and _wait _for Ash. She sighed. It's 8:40 in the morning. Is it really early? No. I don't think so. Maybe he had to run an errand that he needed to do. Though Rowan _did _say that he'd be back in ten minutes or less, right? Since what time was he gone, exactly? I don't know. She sighed again. She doesn't have to be worried. It's not like he left her—again—right?

A silver car caught her attention as she stood up from her sitting position on the porch. A _familiar_, silver car pulled up on the driveway. It's Ash's car. Nevermind what she was thinking about earlier. Ash caught her staring at him. He gave his angel a cocky smile and she laughed.

Mary-Lynette rushed over to Ash and kissed his lips, "Where'd you go?"

He kissed back, pulling her closer with one hand and the other was occupied by the bouquet.

"I want to give you something," He murmured when they broke apart from the kiss.

Mary-Lynette nodded, hiding the small plastic inside her pocket. Ash successfully hid the bouquet by—Goddess knows how. The lovers walked silently in the forest, hand in hand. When they reached the heart of the forest, Ash kissed Mary-Lynette and took the bouquet from—Goddess knows where—and offered it to Mary-Lynette. Mary-Lynette took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh Ash!" Mary-Lynette breathed and grabbed the bouquet from Ash's hands.

Ash smiled, proud of himself, and more importantly, happy because he got Mare to smile on this, specific day.

Her wide, blue eyes gazed from each unique flower to the other. Blue eyes trying to figure out the meaning of these roses.

Ash pointed to the white rose, "Innocence. For me, you're very pure and heavenly."

She scoffed, "Only for _you_?"

He laughed, "Don't ruin the mood, Mare."

She smiled and nodded, motioning for him to continue.

Next, he pointed to the fire and ice rose, "Concern. Passion. I am very concerned about you, really."

"Really?" Mary-Lynette looked up and pecked his lips softly.

Ash nodded and continued. He pointed to the yellow rose, "Deep friendship. I'd always be there if you need me. You're my best friend forever."

"Forever," she repeated, softly.

He pointed to the green rose and shrugged, "I just wanted to surprise you."

Mary-Lynette laughed.

Ash continued, he touched the orange rose lightly, "Desire. You give me the desire to do something. To _change _myself into a better person."

He looked at the lavender rose and traced its petals, "Love at first sight."

She smiled, "You're not the only one."

Ash chuckled and pointed at the pink rose, "Gentle nature. I admire you, a lot."

Mary-Lynette looked at the blue rose.

Ash followed her gaze, "Blue rose means… mystery," he touched her cheek with his finger tips, "You're a mystery to Mare. That's why you're extraordinarily wonderful."

Mary-Lynette was awed.

He pointed to the black rose, "I want us to forget about the things that we've been through last year."

They flinched at the painful memory. But he continued, nonetheless.

Ash pointed to the white and red rose, "Unity. You're my loving partner—I mean, soulmate."

She slipped her free hand in one of his own and stepped closer to her soulmate.

And the last flower in the bouquet (He'd always save the best for last), "Red rose. Means—"

Mary-Lynette kissed him before he could finish his whole sentence.

"I love you," she murmured, softly.

"Exactly," he chuckled.

Mary-Lynette pulled away, she tucked some of her brown locks behind her ear and took a small plastic bag from her pocket.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ash. I'm sorry if it isn't _that _much but—" she started.

"I love it. But I love _you_, better," Ash pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

Mary-Lynette would never forget this day. Now that Ash is here, Valentine's day would be added to her 'favorite occassions every year' note.


	8. Bets with a five dollar bill

**Ten Moments with Ash and Mary-Lynette**

Disclaimer: I don't won Night World.

REWRITTEN.

* * *

"WHOOOOO!" The blond vampire shot up from the couch.

The brunette girl beside him, groaned and clutched her head.

"I win," He stretched out a lanky arm and opened his palm.

The curly haired, brunette, rolled her eyes as she reached down to get her wallet, "Whatever, Ash."

His lips curled up in a grin, "Come _on_, Mare. Be a good sport."

Mary-Lynette sighed, pulling out a five dollar bill and handing it to her soulmate, "How could I be a good sport when I lost all of my money because of you? Here."

Ash, in return, took the five dollar bill with a wink, "Why thank you, my lady."

"It's against my will," Mary-Lynette muttered and crossed her arms.

He slumped back, heavily, beside Mary-Lynette and wrapped an arm around her, "Want me to make it up for you?"

Mare smiled as she nodded her head, up and down.

He chuckled and leaned his head towards hers. Ash captured her lips in one, swift movement as his hands started roaming her back. One of his hands (she wasn't sure if it was his right or left) went further down and rested on her calf, after one good squeeze—which caused her to gasp—he brought her leg up, and wrapped it around his waist. She moaned softly and took his face in her hands, bringing his face to hers. Mary-Lynette kissed him—harder and hungrier—while her hands explored his pants (pockets). Once her hands were satisfied of what they found, she reluctantly pulled away.

"Ha," Mare said, a bit breathlessly as she held up her five dollar bill.

It took a while for Ash to process in what's happening, though once realization struck him, he glared at her, "Mare! I won that fair and square!"

Mary-Lynette tapped his nose with her index finger, "There's no rules about _that_."

Ash smirked and pulled her back, "Well, whatever. As long as I got you, I'm fine."

She scoffed, "_Fine_? Just _fine_?"

He rolled his head back and laughed, "I'm ecstatic! Not _fine_."

Mary-Lynette smiled, "That's better."

He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her, curiously.

"I will _never _bet anything to you. Ever. Remember that," She ignored the look he gave her and smiled.

He sighed, dramatically, "There's no point in forcing you. You're a bad sport. In fact, you're _very _bad."

Mare grinned, "Your welcome."

"For what?"

"You'll find out. Soon enough," she murmured while sending light kisses on his neck.


	9. Who's better?

**Ten Moments with Ash and Mary-Lynette**

Disclaimer: I don't won Night World.

REWRITTEN.

* * *

"Hey!" Mare shrieked as she attempted to get her book from Ash.

Ash pouted his perfect, pink lips, that she oh-so-love to kiss, "You haven't been _reachable_ ever since you started reading this book."

Mary-Lynette stared, briefly, at his pouting lips before glancing up and glaring at him, "Ash. Give me the book_ now_."

"It's _just _a book, Mare," Ash stated, sarcastically.

"It's **not **_just a book_. It's _a _book," Mary-Lynette remarked while snatching the book away from Ash.

Ash shrugged his broad shoulders, "So?"

"_So_? Edward Cullen's here—" Mary-Lynette started, but was immediately cut off by Ash.

"_I'm_ here," Ash glared at her, then at the book.

Mary-Lynette giggled, softly, and privately thought, He can be so predictable sometimes.

"Tell me…" Ash paused, and gave her a toothy grin, " …Who's better; Edward Cullen or me—Ash Redfern?"

Mary-Lynette teased him by her silence, then, almost suddenly, his grin faded. An expression of hurt and shock settled on his pretty face.

"You're telling me… that you're… _hesitating_?" Ash asked, surprised by his soulmate's silence.

Mare attempted to block her thoughts (and to her relief, she was successful) and also attempted to hide her smile (which was successful, once again—she should really try acting someday) as she shrugged her shoulders.

Ash glared at her (obviously not noticing her blocking techniques), "What is _wrong _with you? Edward Cullen is a character. Not even real (A/N: So are you, Ash.). _I'm _real, though."

This time, Mare glared, "What about it?"

"What about it is; he's _not _real. And _I _am."

"So?"

"_So?_"

"You've got no reason to be _jealous_. 'Cause, like you said, he's just a—"

"I am _not _jealous," Ash countered, replaying what had happened just a few minutes ago.

"Yes you are," Mary-Lynette countered back as she crossed her arms, enjoying Ash's jealousy.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am no—"

"Fine. But do you have any _other_ explanations?" Mare interjected, completely silencing Ash.

Silence.

"I thought so," Mare murmured with a satisfied smirk on her face as she opened her book to continue where she had left on.

"I am not jealous. And to prove you wrong, I am only showing extreme cupidity for my soulmate," he said, afterwards.

"In other words, _jea_—"

His arms wrapped around her waist in an instant, bringing her closer to him (A/N: Ooh la la! And his extremely shmexy body!). Mare smiled at him and poked his cheek with her finger. You _do _know that I'm only teasing you right, she thought. He brought his face close to hers and kissed her softly. _Promise me; you'd never do __**that**__ kind of thing ever again_, his telepathy surprised her, making her jump when she heard—I mean _felt_—it. She licked his nose, lightly. Ash shuddered and tightened his arms around her.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Mare help up her hand in a way to vow the promise (as if she'd _really _promise not to do it again).

Ash sighed (dramatically) and set her down, picked up the book and tossed it back to her, "Well, you might as well finish the book so that I could have your _undivided _attention."

Mare already continued reading when she heard Ash get up and mumble something like, "See you later."

She hid her eyes behind the curtains of her brown locks, and peeked at Ash's walking form. Wow. She really _did _upset him. One way to figure out. And one way to solve.

Mary-Lynette jumped from the couch and, as fast as she could go (and _also, _as silently as she could), sneaked behind Ash's tall form, and leaped on him—from behind. Wrapping her legs around his waist and circling her arms around his upper body, she felt him stiffen under her sudden movement. Mare nipped on his earlobe as she tightened her arms around him.

"You'll always be better. Always have, always will," Mare whispered, answering his almost-forgotten question.

His long, lanky arms held her in place, tightening every so often and for a moment—they just stood there, enjoying their bodies so close to each other.

"I love you," he whispered back, and carried her into the distant sunset—with Mary-Lynette on his back, of course.


	10. Ash's ideas, Mark's eavesdropping

**Ten Moments with Ash and Mary-Lynette**

Disclaimer: I don't won Night World.

REWRITTEN.  
WARNING: This is the last chapter for this story; and Mary-Lynette could be a little… OOC.

* * *

"Maaaare!" Mark called from next door.

"What?" Mary-Lynette yelled when she strode up to her wall.

"Can you get me some food?" His yell-request was faint in her ears, but she heard it nonetheless.

"No! Go get it yourself!" Mare banged her fist on the wall as she yelled back.

Mark sighed, loudly, and yelled, "Nevermind! I'm not hungry!"

The brunette-haired girl heard a snicker behind her and was surprised that Ash got in her room. Again.

"Give him a break, Mare," The blond vampire said as he held out his arms.

Mary-Lynette laughed, and walked up to her soulmate. She opened her arms and launched at Ash.

"How come you _always _get in my room?" Mare asked, brushing her lips to his cheek.

"Vampire, remember?" Ash murmured while mingling his hand with her hair.

His brunette beauty laughed and nodded, kissing his temples and eyes, "How could I forget?"

Ash shrugged and pulled her closer. Looking around the room, it looked like his one & only got _nothing _to do (Ugh. BORING.)… though an idea popped (once again) in his mind—about them involving some physical contact…

"I've got an idea of what we _can _do," Ash whispered as his hand traced her collar bone.

Mare stopped playing with his other hand and looked curiously at her blond boyfriend, "And does this_ 'idea_' of yours consist of us doing some—no _a lot_—of physical touching?"

He pressed his lips against her forehead, "Probably…"

"Ash—" Mary-Lynette started, attempting to get out of his hold—though she doesn't really want to (she's just afraid to lose control 'cause they might… you know… _boink _each other)

Ash showed an expression of… _need_… _shame… love… hurt_… ? He's thinking that she rejected him? Ash uncoiled himself from Mary-Lynette and looked down.

"I'm… sorry," He wouldn't look her in the eye, he just held one of her hands in his own.

Mary-Lynette was quiet. She doesn't know what to say, what to feel. But of course, she'd forgive him.

"I'm sorry," He said it again—with much ease this time.

Mare was watching intently, raw feelings finally coming up to the surface.

"I'm sorry if—" he paused, "—I forced you to… when you didn't want to… It's just—just _hard _to—"

She gripped his face between her hands (so she could look at him properly…and maybe more…), "Look at me."

Ash avoided looking in her endless, blue eyes. Shame practically bubbling in him.

"Look at me," Mare repeated, with a pleading tone at the edge.

He closed his eyes, opened them after a moment, and swallowed the next words that he wanted to say. Or rather, _she _swallowed the next words that he wanted to say. Because, once Ash turned his gaze towards her eyes, she _attacked_.

Mary-Lynette kissed him hard and fierce, whispering his name over and over again.

Ash tried _not _to give in—which is a very hard thing to do, since she is just so _irresistible _(A/N: For you, but for _us_—other Ash Redfern fanatics—_you_'re the one who's irresistible… XD)!

Mary-Lynette pressed her body—harder—onto Ash until she heard him groan.

* * *

Mark heard _something.. _a groan? From who? Ash? That's impos—he shook his head. Nothing's impossible now. His girlfriend's a _vampire_. His sister's boyfriend—don't forget _soulmate_—is also a vampire. So, there's absolutely, positively no way that anything's impossible. Another groan. Or was it a—oh _no_—a moan? From—Mark strained his ears to get a better hearing—from… _Ash. _

Mark walked (silently) to his wall that separates his and Mare's bedroom. They're making out, he realized. If they are going to do '_it_' tonight, there is _no _way he's going to let them. I mean, come on! They're not even married! Well, not _yet_, anyway.

No way is _that _going to happen when _I'm _here, Mark thought.

There is just _no _way.

* * *

"Mare…" Ash's breath was hot against her neck.

Her hand was (still) somewhere (roaming) on his well-built upper body—and by the way… he's so hot when he's shirtless!

Ash _have got _to stop. He might lose control any second now. Obviously, Mare already lost hers a couple of minutes ago, but that makes her even more… _sexy, _in a way…

He let the thought trail off as Mare nipped at his chest. Oh Gracious…

"Mare… " he tried again, somehow he was trying to look for his shirt—in case of emergencies (and that means her dad… or _Mark_…)—and soon found out that it was somewhere with Mary-Lynette's shirt…

Mary-Lynette couldn't hold herself… couldn't _control _herself any longer. She wanted him so badly. And oh God… when he says her name… oh…

Ash clutched her shoulder, gently—as if trying to wake her up from some kind of dream—and shook her, "Mare. We've got to _stop_. And I mean it, sweetheart."

Even the nickname didn't seem to have any effect on her. Now, this is _serious_.

Mare shrugged his hands off—and apparently, she _accidentally _shrugged off her bra strap (A/N: O_O). Ash's eyes widened, and couldn't seem to take off his eyes off of Mare's bare shoulder.

When Ash was about to place her bra strap in place… something happened.

That's where it happened.

"Mare! I know you're with—" Mark faltered and gaped.

Mare looked dazed. Not really processing what had just happened.

Mark glared at Ash. Then to Ash's innocent hand (the one that is _almost _to Mare's bra strap).

Ash looked at Mark. Then to Mare. And more importantly, to his hand.

Silence. Then…

"It's not what you think!" Ash exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his shocked face.

And at the same time, "Ash! What are you _doing_?"

And of course… "Mark! Why are you _in _here?"

They all started exclaiming. Word per word (?). Sentence per sentence (?).

"It's not what you think!" Ash repeated, for some reason, the Carter siblings came to a halt in their exclamations.

Mark made sweeping at Ash, "_We'll _talk about this tomorrow."

Mary-Lynette gave Mark a fierce glare and looked back at Ash, "I'll see you tomorrow…?

"You'll _always_ see me, anyway," Ash winked—back to his old self.

"No more breaking in tonight, Ash." Mark ordered in a stern voice.

Ash grinned, "Fine. I decided that I'm tired—for now."

"Ash?" Mary-Lynette asked, quietly.

He turned around and smirked at Mare, "How could I forget."

Ash reached down and was an inch away from kissing her when—

"And no more of _that, _too," Mark said, pointing at their lips.

"Now, go," he made sweeping gestures again and waited for Ash to disappear from Mare's room.

Ash smiled, "Good night, sweetie—" he paused and looked at Mark, "—and to you, Mark."

Then he slid the window open, and jumped out. Mary-Lynette sighed dreamily, and took one of her pillow in her hands—and threw it at Mark.

"Good night Mark!" she yelled as Mark slammed her door.

"Whatever!" Mark shouted as he slammed _his _door.

Mare grinned and snuggled comfortably in her bed.

I'll _definitely _consider Ash's ideas next time…

**~Fin~**


End file.
